Haze
Haze is a SPOON hero who likes money a little too much. He works as a team with Raptor and Stell. Appearance The color scheme for his clothes is white. He has a red Korean charm for an earring. Personality He comes off as calm and easy to talk to but in reality, he is a bit of a weirdo according to employees at SPOON, who can be very sensitive. He appears to be a sadomasochist of some kind as he refers to money as the scariest thing in the world, trumping both humans and ghosts, but says it is just as loveable as it is scary. He also greatly enjoys being an exorcist simply because seeing a subject of fear trembling at his feet gives him joy and satisfaction. Despite his dishonest nature, he is at best decent unless given a reason otherwise. He is still very cocky and arrogant to the point he could not make friends as a child with Raptor being his first friend. Background Not much is known about his life as a child but he lived in a very expensive house, contrary to how he acts, he has always been rich. However, he had no friends whatsoever. Story Haze met Raptor and Stell when he was younger, now dating the former and having both members as teammates. Before entering SPOON, he was searching for Baekmorae with Raptor and Stell, because SPOON had the same purpose, and because they are able to gain additional payment as they work as a hero, he joined their organization. He is first properly introduced in Chapter 53 with Raptor and Stell. After being scolded, he immediately goes to do a private job. Naga comes along with him due to safety concerns. The experience ends up being traumatic for Naga and has left him with a slight fear of Haze. He also goes to rescue hybrids kidnapped in a pet shop with the rest of Haze Team in the Pet Shop arc after Sasa is captured. When they are close to their location he stops driving as he is tired and allows Stell to take over. Resulting in Stell crashing the car into the gate, then exploding the roof off the car before running away. Distraught over the roof, Haze sat and cried while Raptor tried to calm him down. The two fight after Haze blames 30% of the incident on Raptor for letting it happen, and for not raising Stell to be more logical. He also purposely ignores all calls from Guineung because he wanted to think of an excuse for the car first. After all the hybrids are freed and the kidnappers are taken away he explores the gas chamber to see if they had a camera. Naga breaks the camera out of anger once he learns what it is for, which makes Haze lecture him, but also give him a charm so he can be more cautious. Later on, he fights and captures Baekmorae singlehandedly, because Sewol was watching he could not kill him. He is not present in the Rescue Baekmorae arc, as he was recovering from the blood loss he suffered while fighting Baekmorae. He only appears after SPOON has been destroyed and KNIFE escaped. He appears in the Horned People arc, at the beginning he tells Naga that any creature that has no intention of communicating with humans cannot be considered a hybrid or mythical creature by SPOON. In the Youngjeong arc, he goes on a mission with Naga and Sasa to capture an exorcist. In Sirano's island arc, Naga takes him to the island because he believes that the strange noises and shadows are related to ghosts. However, they lack souls or any sign of life so Haze says he cannot do anything about it and asks to be taken back. In the Capturing KNIFE arc, he fights Lady and Baekmorae. Lady attacked him for approaching Sewol's corpse, this caused her to overexert herself and almost dies, but Haze sealed her soul in her body to prevent her from dying. However, Baekmorae rips off the seal ignoring Haze's warning, killing Lady. Before this he attacks Haze with a bouquet, Haze only taunts and ridicules him, telling him he has no chance of ever redeeming himself in Raptor's eyes. Baekmorae and Orca manage to escape at the end of this arc, alongside Medusa, being the only surviving members of KNIFE. Haze goes with Mago and Raptor to SPOON's temporary building with Sewol and Lady's corpses. Powers He is an occult hero, dabbling with ghosts and charms. *He uses Pujok charms as weapons, he possesses different kinds of charms. One type he uses allows the objects they are attached to hit spirits, which he usually puts on his bat or a knife. Another type allows those who rip them to curse others and kill them, but they do not work instantly; they can make them have nightmares so they cannot sleep, become unstable by making them see ghosts or make them have terrible luck, resulting in deadly accidents. Another charm allows him to create golems by sticking it to the ground, however, Haze has not learned how to make them properly, so he can only make a giant hand which crumbles away if the charm is destroyed, he makes up for this by creating multiple hands. Another type seems to keep someone in an arrested state, which has a Chinese letter meaning "arrest" on it. Should any charm be torn, he would know. *He is the third strongest in SPOON in terms of physical strength. Relationships Close Raptor Haze met Raptor after she had been hospitalized as a child and protected her from Baekmorae, she became his first friend and they later started dating. He is not as affectionate as Raptor but he loves her all the same. He is shown to be visibly upset at the thought of people insulting her and he also got upset and jealous when he walked in on Dana comforting her. Stell' ' Haze raised Stell for a short period of time while his sister thought he was dead, and then later unable to take care of him. He often calls him an idiot and takes advantage of this idiocy for jokes sometimes but deep down he cares for Stell. Negative Baekmorae Even as a child Haze found Baekmorae to be weird, suspicious and creepy. He considers him to be dangerous as he was an adult who spent a weird amount of time with a child he had no familial relation to. He came to dislike him even more after all his stalking and claims that all his nonsense about "love" makes him sick. Unlucky After having a poor stock-market encounter with Unlucky, he fears him. Trivia * His amulets tend to have jokes written on them but they are not translated. Examples: The charm he gives Naga says "winter uniform" and is a joke about how Naga only wears his winter uniform, other examples are "am sleeping", "hungry", "bread!", "I will write something", and "I do not have anything". * The 14th volume book extra comic reveals Haze has a horrible sleep schedule. He sleeps for small periods of time twice a day because he is busy. Gallery Hazestat.jpg|Haze's Stats Hazeend.png Haze Angry.png Haze Haze Baby.jpg HazeandParents.png|Haze and his parents Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:SPOON Category:Hero Category:Incomplete Category:More Images Needed